Top 10 Laziest Things in Video Games!
PBG feels lazy, so he goes over his top 10 laziest things in video games. Synopsis PBG didn't have anything for the intro. He feels tired. 10. The birds - Mountain Blade. This is one of PBG's most played games on Steam, even though the visuals aren't very pleasing. However, nothing compares to the bird. Why even have a bird in the sky if it looks like a piece of cardboard in the sky. Suddenly, the bird comes for revenge and kamikazes into the ground. 9. The crowd in FIFA. The crowd in FIFA is cheering. PBG talks over it with unmotivated chanting of "Go team" and "Oh, he kicked it". He laughs at himself. There is a censored scene of two men on each other. 8. The lazy ending in Far Cry 4. Completing video games are hard, and it is impossible to beat every game you play. The main antagonist is introduced, and he has to torture a guy. If you sit there for a long time, he comes back and is pretty chill. You don't have to play the game at all! Suddenly, the guy is punched to the ground, and PBG says that he thinks he can hear his mom calling him home for dinner. 7. Lazy clones. At PeanutButterGame Studios, PBG introduces (in an advertising way) the lazy Minecraft and zombie game rip-offs. There is also Walking Simulator (PBG walks), Sleeping Simulator (PBG sleeps on a bench), Peeing Simulator (PBG pees in the bushes and is disgusted when he sees the camera). There is even a simulator simulator (PBG sits in a tree!). The Studio doesn't have to finish their games, but people still have to give money for them. PBG dances in the yard. Donate to their Kickstarter and vote for them on Steam Greenlight! They use pre-made graphics and don't even alter them! If you leave any nasty comments aka criticism, they will be deleted. He just really wants your money! 6. Amnesia. PBG wonders where he is and who he is. PBG sarcastically says that this is a great plot device, and lists some of the games that features this. There are a lot of games that use amnesia that PBG likes. Rune Factory, Pheonix Wright, The Tales series, and Amnesia. It's so overdone that it is lazy at this point. 5. The Sims. PBG sings a song about his family in the Sims. The characters are Francis Korcowski (he has a lot of money but is so obscene), Chrissy & Sissy (mother and child who is adopted so it gets kind of wild), Frito Harris (he's a bum who sleeps on the couch and drinks rum), Eugene Carponzo (a friend through and through). PBG's Sim family is complete, and PBG makes them order a pizza, while he eats pizza. 4. Talon - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. There are a few lazy characters in Zelda. Even Link can be lazy at times. Talon from Ocarina of Time has left his daughter alone, but he has fallen asleep. He will sleep for all eternity. The world will come to an end before he wakes up. Going back to Lon Lon Ranch in the future reveals that his ranch has been taken over by his employee Ingo, and Malon has become his slave. Talon was too lazy to do anything about it, and can be seen sleeping away all his problems in Kakariko Village. He says that he will turn over a new leaf, but PBG doesn't believe him. 3. Everyone but PBG. Every character ever has to ask PBG to do everything while they do nothing. Games include Mass Effect, Animal Crossing, Skyrim, Katamari, The Witcher 3. PBG says that everyone is lazy, and he has way more important things to do. He is seen lying back in his chair with headphones on. He opens his eyes, seeing the viewer there, and asks them how long they have been there for. He gets up, and yells that he is done! He takes off his headphones, and throws them onto the desk, spilling his drink! He shouts that he prancing around in the garden, and it took him 20 minutes to do it! He's out. 2. PBG. The last segment made him realize that he is lazy, so he goes outside and exercises, and sings about it. He has a chip slapped out of his hand. He struggles to do push ups. He falls asleep on the grass. 1. Seel - Pokémon. Everyone was expecting this (as Snorlax scrolls up the screen). Seel. How is this a Pokemon? It's just a regualar seal with a horn on its head! They didn't name it anything cool either, they just took the word seal, and changed one letter! He ends the video laughing at the fact that he spilled his Red Bull. It could have been a lot worse. Trivia * PBG's screen says "Coding my very first videe game..." * PBG's list of games that feature Amnesia: ** Alice is Dead: Chapter 1 ** Alone in the Dark ** Alone in the Dark: Inferno ** The Witcher ** Age of Conan: Hybornian Adventures ** Love Death 3: Realtime Lovers ** Lost: Via Domus - The Video Game ** Eschalon: Book 1 ** Manhunt 2 ** Aquaria ** Lost Odyssey ** Secrets of Great Art ** Adventures of Keith Night ** Phoenix Wright: Ace ** Attorney Justice for all ** Paradise ** Metal Gear Ac!d 2 ** Cave Story ** Haunting Ground ** Altered Beast ** Mind's Eye ** Shinobido: Way of the ninja ** Paid to Kill ** The Dreamhold ** Echo Night: Beyond ** Breakdown ** Second Sight ** Chaser ** XIII ** Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings ** All the Lost Ocean ** Archangel ** Riviera: The Promise Land ** Ever17: The Out of Infinity ** Arx Fatalis ** Growlanser III: The Dual ** Darkness ** Why am I Bothering to write ** all of these? ** Headhunter ** Blair Witch, Volume II: The ** Legend of Coffin Rock ** Evil Islands: Curse of the Lost Soul ** No one is even going to see this ** Resident Evil: Survivor ** Omikron: The Nomad Soul ** Galerians ** I'm Wasting My Life ** D-2 ** Revenant ** PlaneScape: Torment ** Forget this ** Devyat' Princev Ambera ** Sanitarium ** Perfect Assassin ** Days of Oblivion ** I could have just done a ** Let's Play channel ** Harvester ** Overblood ** Privateer 2: The Darkening ** Lunacy ** Neon Genesis Evangelion ** Arc the Lad II ** Please Subscribe ** Share this video with all of ** your friends and family and ** even that guy you met on ** the bus that wouldn't stop ** talking to you and it kinda ** creeped you out. ** The Romance of Forgotten ** Kingdom ** Okay, I'm Done Now. ** Just kidding, still going. ** Bioforge ** Leisure Suit Larry's ** Greatest Hits and misses! ** Super Adventure Island 2 ** Shadowrun ** Shiluo De Fengyin ** The Endless Night ** Mirror ** Flashback: The Quest for Identity Category:Top Tens Category:Videos